Outtakes
by mysticblue17
Summary: Considering they were who they are and what they were there was still some silliness in their lives. (AU for sure)
1. The one where Kol plays a prank on Klaus

Title: Outtakes  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: Considering they were who they are and what they were there was still some silliness in their lives. (AU for sure) chapter 1 - Kol plays a prank on Klaus.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: I really wanted to post something light and fun and this is what I am up with. It doesn't even make sense with the timeline of the show so let's just suspend canon k?

* * *

Kol stood outside his brother's door and repeated "Klaus, Klaus, Klaus."

After several minutes of that, his hybrid brother stomped to the door with a snarl on his face. "What Kol?"

Kol leap out of reach. "Good morning brother." He said jovially.

Klaus eyes him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Nothing I just thought you should wake up. It's going to be good day. I wouldn't want you to miss a minute of it sleeping."

"What did you do?" Klaus questioned.

"Who me?" Kol pointed to himself feigning innocence. "What makes you think I, your favourite younger brother, did anything?"

Klaus felt a tick of annoyance "You are my only younger brother."

"Oh true enough. But Rebekah is fairly boyish sometimes?"

"Don't let her hear you say that." He warned.

"See I knew you liked me most."

Klaus moved lightening fast and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Little brother what did you do?"

Kol opened his mouth to answer but the doorbell rang out. He smiled mischievously "I'll get it!" He dashed away saying over his shoulder "Happy Valentine's day!"

"It's May you fool!"

* * *

Klaus went on with his morning. He had the distinct impression that Kol's behavior was more of the prank variety than sinister. He carefully checked his morning tea for laxatives, his paint for explosives, his face for a tattoo. Klaus was familiar with his brother's sense of humor. When he found nothing of that sort, he felt a heightened sense of dread wash over him.

He left the house determined to find his brother and get to the bottom of his attitude. He went to town and as he approached the school, he spotted a familiar blonde. "Good morning Caroline."

She jumped surprised by his appearance on a random weekday. "Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my dear brother Kol. You wouldn't have seen him sweetheart?" he said.

"No." she said slowly. "Should I be worried?"

"No need. Just some family stuff."

"Right. Well don't let me keep you from whatever sibling feud you have going on now." She turned back to head to school.

The bell rang. Caroline grumbled about being late.

A young girl bumped into him. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Best watch where you are going." He said a hint of threat coming through.

Caroline pushed her towards the school and the young girl stumbled away. Caroline glared at him "If you have to be here, be nice."

He smiled at her, dimples in full force. "For you."

Caroline blew out a breath obviously exasperated.

"Hi." A young brunette stepped between Klaus and Caroline. Her outfit suggested that she was a student.

"Hello." He answered casually.

"My name is Angie and I think you are really cute." She flirted.

"Well Angie? Thank you. I can see you have good taste." He smirked and looked her up and down. "I think you look " He chose his words carefully, mindful of Caroline's presence. "delightful."

Caroline watched this interaction with amused eyes.

Angie smiled "Do you want to get out of here?"

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Angie!"

Caroline's shriek called attention to them. In moments there was a small human stampede coming towards them. Arms flailed. Hair was pulled. In the distance, Caroline even caught sight of Elena using her vampire strength to move girls out of her way.

"He is mine!"

"I love you!"

"Back off!"

"We are meant to be!"

Various mushy sentiments flew through the air. He sped away, Caroline in tow behind him. They didn't stop until they were well out of sight, deep in the woods.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline questioned incredulously.

"Honestly. I'm not sure. But Kol was a bit too pleased with himself this morning." Klaus informed her.

"Your family is really weird." She said voicing her general observation.

"We bore easily. " he said with a shrug.

"I better find him so we can get to the bottom of this." She said taking charge of the situation.

"You?"

"Well if you are spotted it will be Klausmania all over again. I think it would be wise for you to stay hidden." She said pushing him deeper towards the woods. "Stay."

He looked down and smiled. His eyes still focused on her. "Good to know you care."

"People could hurt themselves if this continues." She pointed out.

"Or you could be worried about me. All that female attention on little old me." He said faking the sentiment.

She snorted "Oh please."

"Don't worry love. You know you will always be the one I want."

She rolled her eyes.

Kol called out walking into the clearing that they were in. "So I see you figured out my present."

"Kol what funny business is this?" questioned Klaus.

"What brother? You aren't enjoying your adoring public?"

"It has proved to be rather tedious." He answered tightly. "I caused quite a ruckus when I went looking for you. What did you do Kol?"

"Nothing too awful. Just a harmless little love spell on the ladies of the town."

His revelation shocked Caroline and annoyed Klaus.

"Undo it." Klaus demanded.

"I can't brother." Kol said impishly.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"This is no longer a funny joke Kol. Rectify the situation." Klaus' voice getting hard.

"I can't." Kol repeated. "You have to kiss someone who is under the spell."

"You can't go back to town." Caroline jumped in.

"No need." Kol said cheerfully. "No one was immune to my witch's little spell. _You_ will do just fine."

"But she isn't acting any different." Klaus pointed out.

Kol smiled mysteriously. "Curious isn't that Caroline?" he said pointedly and continued on. "Well in any event brother, it seems like this played right into your hands. You want the spell broken?" Kol swept his hand at Caroline grandly. "Well there you go and as an added benefit you finally get to kiss your girl."

"Klaus." Caroline said tentatively.

He started walking towards her. "You were the one who wanted me to solve this."

"I did." She mumbled. He moved closer into her personal space, one hand coming to rest on her shoulder another to stroking up her neck. Tingles spread out over her body.

"It occurs to me that the reason that you are acting exactly as you usually do is because the spell has no effect on you.."

Confusion washed over her face. "I …"

"The spell gave people feelings for me. It didn't affect you because you _already_ have feelings for me. So I would gather that you want to kiss me right now. It would be oh so easy to say it was for everyone else but we both know the truth don't we sweetheart?"

She shook her head a little. Klaus smiled, the effect to her all the more potent at his close proximity.

"Caroline." He whispered in her ear. "I would like to kiss you now."

She let out a shuddered breath but did not move. He took that as her acceptance and tilted towards her. He watched as she closed her eyes and ever so slightly leaned forward. He stopped just short and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "But not like this." He breathed out.

"Oh come on!" Kol exclaimed. "Really brother?!"

"You should have ran while you had the chance." He warned Kol then he sprung into action. Kol bolted away and Klaus took off after him, blurs to Caroline's eyes. She was left in the clearing, her hand reaching up to the corner of her mouth that he kissed.

* * *

Caroline walked into his home later. Kol looked like a beat up mess slumped over one of their numerous fancy couches. She could hear Elijah tutting at the blood on the floor. She walked past them, stepping over debris. She could hear Klaus cursing upstairs. She followed the noise to the second floor.

"What was that?" she demanded as she came into the room.

"Caroline." He said surprised by her sudden appearance.

"You just left me in the woods!" she exclaimed.

"I apologize for that." He said sincerely.

She stalked towards him and poked him in the chest. "Seriously what was that?"

"That was sibling pranking at its best."

"Not that! You didn't kiss me. Care to explain that?" she poked him again, repeatedly.

"Oh." He said easily grabbing her hand. "I didn't want to ... I mean the first time we kiss isn't going to be mastermined by my younger brother."

"Oh." She said somewhat disbelieving of his reason.

"Yes oh." He repeated a funny smile on his face part shyness and part genuine happiness at his earlier revelation.

"Alright then. " She said nodding. She looked at him inquisitively. "I guess I'll be going then."

"See you next time love."

With that she left the room. Klaus sighed. The door closed for a second before she burst back in.

"Did you- " he was cut off as Caroline pressed her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck holding him in place. He deepened the kiss, pulling her hips flush against his body. She melted into him. Both of them fighting for dominance. The entire world pinpoint focussed on what they were doing. She gripped his hair. He revels in the softness of her lips. Eventually the torrent of a kiss slowed down to soft brushes as if they weren't quite ready to stop yet.

She let out a giggle as his wondering hands found a particularly ticklish spot on her body. He grinned at the sound.

"That's what I had in mind."

* * *

A/N: I hope you were all picturing 421 for their almost kiss. I was definitely channeling that scene. Credit where credit is due. New Girl inspired and inspired by another fic. Unfortunately I can't remember who wrote it or the title but I think it was a Harry Potter fic. So no copying meant by this fic if anyone know recognizes it please let me know so I can properly credit the fic or if the author is somehow reading this then I hope I haven't offended you. I tried to reimagine it. As always please review. I love any and all feedback.


	2. The one where Liz interrogates Klaus

Title: Outtakes  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: Considering they were who they are and what they were there was still some silliness in their lives. (COMPLETELY AU) Liz interrogates Klaus when he comes to pick up Caroline for a date.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: Remember suspended reality here!For EyesLikeLiquidFire. I just loved your prompts. This one was just so spot on. It had to be done first!

* * *

Liz answered the door to see her daughter's latest and most persistent suitor.

"Hello Sheriff." Klaus greeted and inquired politely. "How are you?"

She shrugged noncommittally.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well I'm glad you asked." She answered with a smile. If he had been thinking, alarm bells would have been ringing. Instead he simply followed her into the house.

"Caroline is just getting ready."

"Not a problem."

"You can take a seat." She gestured to the couch. "So you and my daughter are going out tonight?" Liz asked easily.

"Yes. We are going to eat dinner then maybe a movie if there is anything half decent." He said jokingly.

"That can be hard to find these days." She agreed with him. Truthfully Liz was just trying to make him feel at ease before she got down to really questioning him. "I hear good things about this summer's blockbusters this year."

"Yes well I am going to leave the itinerary in your daughter's capable hands."

Liz took advantage of the segue. "Speaking of her," she pounced "what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Mom!" the girl on topic yelled from her room. "This is like our third date."

Liz just shook her head. She knew her daughter would be eavesdropping. "Caroline just because you have a certain supernatural element in your life doesn't mean that I'm not worried about you." She called back to her daughter then turned back to him. "So Klaus, an answer to my question please. "

"Oh my god. This is so embarrassing. Don't answer her. I'll be out in like 2 seconds. "

Liz quirked her eyebrow at him. "I would like an answer before I let you leave with my daughter. "

He glanced back out the door longingly. He wished that he had listened to Caroline when she told him that she would meet him at his house. When the 2 seconds lapsed and Caroline had not emerged from her room, Klaus assumed that answering would be better than silence. "Alright Sheriff. I will answer your questions. "

"Excellent." She said satisfied that she had maneuvered the original where she wanted him. "So your intentions?"

"I daresay that I have made my intentions painfully obvious when it comes to your daughter." He said.

"Humor me. We both know that wasn't really an answer to my question." She said smartly.

Klaus fought a grin at her words. Caroline came by her brains honestly it seemed. He relented and answered the Sheriff's question. "I am pursuing Caroline in the hopes of a romantic relationship."

She searched his eyes for a hint of a lie. When she found none, she nodded. "Let's continue on. How did your last romantic relationship end?"

He cringed inside but remained collected on the outside. "I'm afraid that is a rather long story from a long time ago. But succinctly put, she cheated on me. The relationship ended and there hasn't been anyone since."

"How many women have you been with?" She fired away.

Klaus gaped at her. She really wasn't holding back. "Not that many given my age."

"And exactly how old are you?"

"I am…" He started but Liz interrupted.

"You know Caroline is technically 18. But she was turned at 17. Based on what I do know of you, that is quite an age gap."

"Mom!" Caroline exclaimed as she walked into the interrogation. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door.

"It's alright Caroline. " He smiled at her then tugged her hand to sit beside him on the couch.

Liz observed this interaction. It was really the first time she had seen them together romantically. Her daughter looked shyer than Liz could remember. There was not a possessive arm around her shoulder or any inappropriate sign of affection. Rather he stroked her wrist where her bracelet met her skin. His eyes never left her face, fully confident that he would find it on her wrist. "You look stunning."

She smiled shyly and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm so sorry about this." she said a bit embarrassed.

"Not to worry." Klaus looked at her mother. "Sorry. Yes to answer your question, I'm a thousand years old. Today actually."

"And you want to spend it with my daughter? Dinner and maybe a movie?" she questioned disbelief echoing in her voice. "I would think that given who you are, there would be some sort of outlandish supernatural event to be thrown in your honor. And frankly my teenage daughter has no business mixing with."

Caroline knew that her mother was coming from a good place but her words pricked Caroline's insecurity.

"Actually sheriff your daughter is the only person I would want to spend this day with. You asked me my intentions before. Well she is the only person I intend and want to spend my life with however long it is. "

Both Forbes women looked at him with shock in their eyes. Liz was honestly taken aback by how deep his feelings were for her daughter. And Caroline was surprised that he admitted it to her mother.

He continued on. "I understand your hesitation and disbelief but I have lived a long life and your daughter has absolutely captivated me. I intend to be here as long as she lets me. So I'm prepared to answer any questions or endure social niceties if that's what it takes to stay in her life. "

"Now that's an answer." she mulled it over "I know a lot goes on in your life, in _both of your lives_, that I can't know about or can't control but as long as Caroline is safe and happy, as she seems to be, then I really can't complain."

"I would never let anything happen to her." He stated.

"I know." Liz acknowledged.

Caroline watched as they seemed to bond. Her line of sight caught a glimpse of the clock. She gasped. "Mom we have to go! We are going to be so late." She pulled on Klaus' arm trying to get him to move.

"Sheriff?" Klaus asked before he moved.

She nodded. "That's fine."

Caroline pulled him quickly towards the door, shouting her goodbye over her shoulder.

"Ohh Caroline?" Liz said.

Caroline stopped just on the inside of the door. "Yea mom?"

"I expect you home by one, not a minute later." She said seriously.

"What!? A curfew really Mom?" Caroline said incredulously.

"It's ok." He assured both women. "I'll have you back in time."

"Good. See you in a few hours." Liz stopped then said genuinely "Oh and Klaus? Happy birthday."

"Thanks. I love birthdays." he admitted.

"So do I." they shared a smile.

"Come on! We are on a tight schedule!" Caroline shrieked.

They walked quickly towards his car. They drove in silence for the first few minutes. Well Klaus was silent, Caroline kept opening her mouth to say something then shaking her head. Once they were at a stop sign, he leaned over and kissed her playfully quick.

"Well that went well I think." He announced.

She sputtered at him. "What? Were you at the same house as me?" She poked his shoulder. "And don't think I didn't notice that you waited until we were out of shooting range to kiss me."

He laughed and continued to drive. "Oh sweetheart it took me years to win you over. I didn't think I could walk into your house tonight and it would be smooth sailing." he moved his hand from the gear to squeeze her hand.

"Can't believe she would give me a curfew. Where was that curfew all those months ago?" she questioned out loud.

He chuckled. "It's alright love. I already ruined you for any other man."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." She scoffed. "And for that comment, I get to pick the music and the movie tonight!"

Klaus groaned as the car filled with the most obnoxious song she could find. He lasted a few minutes before reaching over to turn off the sound system. Caroline slapped his hand away then turned it up even louder.

"For the record, this is worse than talking to your mother." He shouted over the music.

"Happy birthday Klaus." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. "Thanks sweetheart."

"Wait until you see what I have planned for you." Her eyes lighting up with glee.

"Can't imagine it getting better than this." He said dryly.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you liked my Liz. Honestly I don't remember much about her from the episodes I watched especially recently. Please let me know if I am way off base. I wanted her to come off as smart and protective but also that she really didn't care that Klaus was Klaus and asked the questions parents want to know anyways. I may have let her get a lil cheeky. Let me know what you think! I also wanted to thank all the people who alerted me and my stories. I get those emails and it lets me know I'm on the right track. So thank you!

Ps who else is enjoying twitter right now? Loving how the Originals cast is so excited right now especially Joseph. Don't think I'm too excited for the show but I'm enjoying the fun they are having.


	3. The one where Klaus is sent to the couch

Title: Outtakes  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: Considering they were who they are and what they were there was still some silliness in their lives. (COMPLETELY AU)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: Just a reminder this fic is all about suspending canon. It's just whatever I feel like, whenever I feel like. So I'm gonna go ahead and call this set in the future and really quite silly.

* * *

"No." Caroline said as she walked into their bedroom from the bathroom. Her face clean of make up. Her hair fighting the curls she had painstakingly created this morning.

Klaus stopped in the midst of turning down their bed. He was already dressed for bed in loose cotton pants and an old white t-shirt.

"What do you mean no?" He questioned, befuddled by her clipped word.

"I mean no." Caroline jerked her thumb away from the elegant bed they shared for the past year. "You aren't sleeping here tonight. It's the couch for you."

He furrowed his brow. "I don't want to sleep on the couch."

"Fine. Sleep outside for all I care." She said flippantly.

"Caroline I know you aren't thrilled by the latest turn of events bu-" His speech was interrupted as a pillow and blanket sailed into his face.

"Gee you think?" Her sarcasm whipping across the room.

"Come on now love." He said sweetly.

"No." She answered, quickly dismissing him.

"I thought we were never supposed to go to bed angry with each other." He interjected.

She blew out her breath, clearly exasperated with him.

He couldn't help but smile a little at her, the picture of domesticity. She stood huffing, hands on her hips, in her silvery blue silk bathrobe. "Well I'm not talking to you." She said rebuffing him.

"Well then I'm not sleeping on the couch." He said matching her tone.

"Fine you want the bed so bad? You can have it. I'll sleep on the couch." She tramped over to the couch dragging along the comforter.

"That's not the point and you know it." He responded.

"Oh so it's annoying when the person you are in a relationship with is not taking you into consideration? Go figure." She snapped.

"Caroline."

"No I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." She turned into the couch, her back to him.

He sighed and settled into the chair beside the couch, unwilling to go to their bed without her. At his actions, she plumped up the cushions and huffed again.

"Sweet dreams love."

Caroline felt her anger lower just a notch at his familiar words. "Goodnight." She shut her eyes tightly, willing her body into a restless sleep.

When Caroline opened her eyes next, only a few short hours had passed. The night sky remained inky black. She rolled over to look at him. Klaus had dozed off at some point, still sitting in the same chair. His chin dropping down to touch his chest. His arms lay on the rests of the chair.

Caroline sighed and tried to call up the anger she had felt so readily just hours before. She came up with nothing. She sat up and moved into the familiar comfort of his arms.

Klaus almost instantly recognized her smell and feel and instinctively curled his arms around her.

She intertwined their fingers together and sighed. "That was our thing." She said softly.

"That _is_ our thing." He corrected. "I promise it will never happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She warned.

"I never make promises to you lightly." He squeezed her hand quickly. "I promise to never listen to my stupid brother again and never watch Game of Thrones without you."

The mood lightened quickly at his absurd sounding statement. She let out a little giggle. He placed a kiss on her shoulder. There is a possibility that she might be exaggerating, not that she was going to tell him that. She chose to say instead "Kol really does enjoy stirring things up."

"I swear he lives for trouble." He remarked in a loving yet annoyed tone that he usually reserved for his siblings.

She leaned her head onto his. His words were relatively simple. Their little spat was resolved. She knew he wouldn't dare watch the show without her now. That was enough for her. "OK fight over." Caroline stood and pulled him towards the bed. "Let's go to sleep."

"Thank you." Klaus said graciously.

"So was the episode good enough to fight about?" Caroline asked as she settled into her side of the bed. Caroline pulled the gold coloured comforter up to her shoulders.

Klaus slid into the bed and pulled her against his chest. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he said "No TV show is worth your ire love."

But in his head, he thought 'But if there was, this would be the one. '

* * *

A/N: Too OOC? Half of me thinks that this is totally plausible and the other half is thinking this might have been a little too far. What do you guys think? Also before you start typing out OMG GoT! Hold up! I haven't watched the latest epis. I do watch just not yet. Twitter is a buzz with GoT talk so I know it is super awesome right now but I can't comment. So if you want to talk about GoT, happy to do it BUT it is going to have to be about the earlier seasons. Alright I hope you liked the latest chapter. Please review or pm me with comments. Also I have pretty much updated everything so if you have a particular fic you want me to work on next, I am free to suggestions. I think it is supposed to be MOC or TAE but if you have any preferences, let me know and I can try to do that one next. Hope to hear from you!


	4. The one where Caroline gets hit on

Title: Outtakes  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: Considering they were who they are and what they were there was still some silliness in their lives. (COMPLETELY AU) chapter 1-Kol plays a prank on Klaus, 2-Liz interrogates Klaus, 3-Klaus is sleeping on the couch tonight, 4-Caroline gets hit on.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: Ready to indulge in some silliness with me? Here is something fun and hopefully a lil funny.

* * *

Klaus felt his annoyance rise as Stefan finished telling him that some guy was hitting on Caroline.

Stefan watched his expression carefully, poised to dodge any attacks. Klaus really didn't subscribe to the thought of don't-kill-the-messenger.

"Thanks for looking out mate." He said through gritted teeth. He was fuming at the turn of events, not an unfamiliar feeling when it came to Caroline.

"I didn't tell you this so you could pop a vein so don't get mad." Stefan said clapping his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "It's not like you are actually with her. But you might want to step your game up."

Klaus snorted at Stefan's advice and admittedly lame attempt to lighten his mood.

"So I get hit on and you go running to Klaus?!" Caroline yelled.

Both men whipped around to see an indignant Caroline with her hands on her hips and a furrowed brow.

"I think you better get out of here mate." Klaus cautioned his friend.

Stefan happily took the out and sided out of the room through another door. He didn't want to push his luck by using the same door Caroline was currently blocking.

"This isn't over Stefan!" She yelled.

He waved in acknowledgement of her words but didn't stop walking.

"So sweetheart how was your day today?" Klaus asked politely. He took in the sight of her, it eased the tension that had been rapidly building.

"Well it was going pretty well until Stefan came here to stick his nose in my business." She said in clipped tones as she flicked her hair out of her face.

"He is just trying to do damage control." He answered docilely.

"By causing damage to begin with?" she questioned incredulously.

He shrugged. "I didn't say it was a well thought out idea."

"That's an understatement." She said dryly.

"So do I have to worry about this new guy?"

At his words, she switched her focus from Stefan's gossiping to Klaus' discomfort. She flirtatiously peers up at him through the fringe on her eyelashes. "Is that something you would worry about?"

He sends her a look.

"He is rather good looking." She said grandly. "Sweet but not shy. Direct but not annoying." She teasingly continued to tick off the stranger's attributes. He stalked towards her. She playfully evaded him laughing, skirting the couch. "He paid for my lunch,"

"I can do much better than your sandwich at the Grille." Klaus interjected.

"-asked me for my number." She continued.

"I have always preferred to actually see your beauty." He responded.

She shook her head, amused at his grand words then darted quickly across the room "On one hand, he has never terrorized my hometown."

"Yet."

"Killed my best friend's aunt." She continued.

"Well I believe there was only the one."

"He hasn't bit me."

He stopped in his tracks and let out a breath defeated.

She continued on. Her eyes softening at his visible distress. "But on the other hand, he doesn't really know anything about me. He hasn't drawn me any pictures of horses or dug twelve graves when I killed twelve witches. He hasn't offered me to show me the world."

She moved towards him slowly but surely. "You have. I told you when we started this, I was all in, for everything you are." She finished confidently.

"So you weren't interested in this seemingly charming baggage free boy?" He asked hesitantly.

"I can't say I understand why you do what you do. But I do know that you and I relate in a way that that other guy and I _never_ could." She rested her hands on his shoulder. The smell of her sweet yet tart perfume enveloped him. "Is this is a thing because I haven't told anyone about us?"

"It would be nice not to have to keep us a secret." He admitted freely. "I'm not asking for a billboard love, maybe just tell your mother and a few others to make our lives easier." He recalled earlier in the week when she pushed him into her closet as her mother unexpectedly came home from the midnight shift.

"We aren't exactly covert right now either." She responded.

"Then actually saying something wouldn't be a big deal then would it?"

She signed at his impeccable logic and searched his eyes. She seemed to realize that this was coming from a very real and genuine place. He knew there was a fine line between being discreet and being her dark secret.

"You know this is a big step for me, for us." She stated simply.

"I know. I think we are ready for it." Klaus felt assured in the relationship they had. He didn't want to question his good fortune that Caroline was willing to enter into a relationship with him but now that she was, he didn't want anything to jeopardize it. "The question is are you?" He asked.

She bit her lip contemplating. He couldn't help but gently stroked his thumb over her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensual touch. He closed the distance between their lips. He didn't think he would even tire of kissing Caroline. Each time felt as thrilling as the first time.

She broke away panting for breath that she didn't need. "OK." She said there was a certain dazed quality to her words.

He smiled smugly. His eyes tracing her swollen lips from his kisses. There was something so primal about seeing his effect on her.

"Don't look so proud of yourself. I told you I was all in. That kiss didn't influence my decision at all." She said confidently.

"No effect whatsoever?" He asked teasingly.

She pretended to think on it with a distinctly playful glint in her eye. "Run that by me again. I'll let you know."

He positively grinned at her and they quickly became wrapped up in each other.

Like a gentleman, Klaus had dropped off Caroline at home. When he returned to the mansion, he was not surprised to see someone tinkering with his piano, filling the room with a surprisingly sweet melody.

"Please make yourself at home." Klaus said sarcastically .

"I always do." He said lifting a glass of Klaus' favourite drink, tipping it to him. "When your sister let it slip that you were interested in a girl, I thought a trip was in order."

"Did you just come into town to bother me about my love life?"

"She is rather lovely." He said easily recalling the vivacious blonde that he tried to charm a few hours earlier. "Never thought you would find such a keeper."

"You are such a prick." Klaus answered.

"You are one lucky bastard." He quipped.

Klaus laughed at the pun, his friend joined him.

* * *

A/N: I am soooo sorry guys. It has taken me forever to get something posted. One of the assistants was on vacay at work so I got double my workload so you can imagine. But rest assured I never stop thinking about my klaroline fics so don't worry I won't be leaving you high and dry.

And now that that is over with back to this fic… It started as a jealousy/insecurity fic which seriously I love it as a plot device but it developed into this. I like it but it's not the cut and dry Klaus-is-jealous fic. I think it works. More push-pull sort of thing that Klaroline pretty much embodies. Please review and let me know what you think. I love any comments you can send me.


End file.
